


Four Corners Christmas

by LedByTHeUnknown



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: Just a little not prefect poem I whipped up for a fandom Christmas card exchange. It is a take on the Night Before Christmas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Four Corners Christmas

T’was the night before Christmas, and all though Four Corners, 

Not a varmint was stirring, not even a gambler.

The stockings were all hung in the saloon with quite care.

All added by Inez to add a bit of flair. 

The ruffians were all tuck in their jail cells cots for beds

while hangovers were brewing inside of their heads

JD the sheriff and Buck his best friend

Were settled in for a nap at the desk in the jail they would tend

When out in the street there arose such a ruckus

They bolted awake to see to what was the focus

Out the street they ran with alertness

For peacekeeping was their expertness

The Winter moon near blocked out by snow

Cast a shadowy darkness on the town below

When what to their tired eyes see by Moses

But a grandiose stage coach and eight massive horses

With a peculiar old driver quite round and stout

It had to be Cowboy Santa without a doubt

With hooves like pounding thunder, they came

He hooted and hollered and called each one by name

Go CISCO!, Go RAVEN!, Go SPIRIT and PEBBLE!

Go BUDDY, Go CASH!, Go JASPER and REBEL!

From the top of the Saloon! To the top of the jail!

Then ride on ride on ride down the trail!

Like the winds over the mountains, they rode

His great driving prowess his showed

Up over Vin’s wagon they flew,

With a stage full of goodies and Cowboy Santa too.

With a start they heard on the roof.

The stomping and pounding of each horse’s hoof.

As back to the jail they turned around

Down the cook stove pipe came Cowboy Santa with a bound

He was clothed in hide, from head to his spurs

And his coat was line with thick coyote furs

The bag of goodies slung over his back

He looked like a pioneer on a trail or a track

He eyes were soft and twinkled in the firelight

He cheeks were a bit lined and worn and his moustache was white.

On his mouth was a smirk 

But one of more mischief and not of a jerk

The end of a cigarillo he held in his teeth

The smoke is wisped around his head like a wreath

He had a mild face and a bit of a gut

As did a lot of fellows so what

He was a genteel yet tough man of the west

JD and Buck were impressed

With a nod of his head and a tip of his hat

He let them know he was not up for a chat

He was silent and nibble as he got to work

Leaving a gift for the men on top of the desk with a smirk

Taking a drag from his cigarello alight 

Back up the stove pipe he went into the night

He sauntered over to his stagecoach climbed in and cracked his whip.

And off the mighty horses went with a zip.

They heard him holler while he rode out of sight.

Merry Christmas Ya’ll and to Ya’ll a good night


End file.
